


Day 18: Blood play

by Hawkkitty44



Series: Dimivain Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood Play, Day 18, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: Day 18 blood play
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Dimivain Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976164
Kudos: 4





	Day 18: Blood play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the party but I wanted to at least have a little fun hope you like~

_ blood play _

There was always an awkward pause at the beginning of their session. Though to call it a session felt too professional, as if the two had any idea of what they were doing at all. There was no science, nor real theory when they lay one atop each other. If it was just lying down maybe there would be no need for such things as science. 

But things were never that simple.

Usually there was the closing of the door, they would look at each other with friendly smiles. How could they not? A smile to one another was as ingrained as breathing. Dimitri would, in his king's clothes, take them off bit by bit. Sylvains eyes would trail, count the scars that felt as abundant as stars in the sky. How many tails would the other not tell him? How many births of new stars did he miss in those five years apart?

No longer drenched in the clothes of nobility Dimitri looked smaller, the dark blues no longer enriching his eyes let them look cool in colour. Tired. There was always hidden tiredness in Dimitri’s actions but that was better off forgetting to spare the other some embarrassment. It wasn’t something to be ashamed of anyway. 

Sylvain would get him to lie down, guide him with gloved hands of the best silk they could find. The war was over, there was time for such luxuries. It helped remind the redhead the war was over. Gloves of deep crimson would not hide the later stains but they looked regal enough. 

A dagger was the tool of choice, though it was a fine one. Sharp enough that a gliding motion was enough to do the job. After all there was no way that he could do more, Dimitri could only ask so much. 

Today however Dimitri did indeed lay down, though as Sylvain went to get the dagger by the side he stalled, stopped in his motion. Looking at Dimitri he did not stir but the blond looked at him all the same energised. 

“We started this so you could remember if you spilt your own blood in those five years didn’t we? You told me you were covered in so much you could hardly tell most of the time if you had been injured at all” saying this with some humour in his tone the redhead felt almost insane. 

“I did”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Not yet,” Dimitri says quietly. 

The dagger is drawn and a small line is made in the inner thigh, knowledge from textbooks made this somewhat science-like really. Blood drips down and with careful gloved fingers the blood is painting the blond’s chest. Squeezing the cut twice more blood is added to the art. 

“I feel my blood yet I still feel dead,” Dimitri says with a sigh. There were few times this brought the other peace. 

A mouth is quickly pressed to the blond’s mouth, it’s warm and he can feel the heart beat so rapid.

“I can feel your heartbeat, so well. Not yet” Sylvain retorts easily. 

Dimitri cupping the redhead’s face brings him closer. 

“Let’s worry about that after” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't all that smutty but i'll do a smutter one tomorrow


End file.
